Wave of Roses and Ipecac
by Herflumpness
Summary: Hatori finally finds happiness again, but his joy brings with it memories of shame and despair. Shigure struggles to help his friend and the rest of the family overcome their obstacles while still fighting his own battle with the past. (HxM), (TxK, TxY)


Note: I don't own Fruits Basket. The always wonderful and talented Takaya does and envy her for it!  *grumble grumble*

This story is somewhat based on the manga and may contain some spoilers, so, beware.  It may seem a little dark, but there will be quite a bit of humor later on…I hope.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to review! 

*****************************

            "You what?"

            Hatori slowly turned from his post next to the window to see Shigure lounging on the floor against the opposite wall, book in hand, showing none of the surprise the question implied.   His green tie lay discarded next to his knee; his newly pressed dress shirt carelessly undone at the collar.  Sometime during the conversation, his hair had fallen across his face, hiding his eyes from view, still Hatori saw the darkened irises dart towards him if only for a second.  

            "You could at least pretend to be shocked," Hatori admonished.

            "Mmmm," was the only reply he received.  

            Hatori stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white overcoat and quietly crossed the length of the room to stand over his cousin and old friend.  

            Since they were young, each had been the other's confidant.  Hallowed secrets had passed between them like a steady stream as children, and, though each was more guarded now, the bond still remained.   Hatori, despite his irritation at Shigure's _outward_ absurdities, had never felt as comfortable around anyone as he did around his reticent cousin and he assumed Shigure felt the same.   

            In one swift and restrained motion, Hatori snatched the novel from Shigure's clenched fingers.  His now empty hand drifting slowly to his side, the writer looked up at Hatori, completely unruffled.

            "Yes?" he asked.

            "What am I going to do?"  For a moment, the stoic doctor let his voice reveal his tightly concealed inner desperation.  

            "About what?"

            "About Him! About what we are!  You do remember what happened before, don't you?"

            "You mean Kana?"

            "I mean more than Kana.  You and I both know the consequences of this.  We've both seen it, we've both _felt_--" Hatori saw a subtle and dangerous emotion flash in Shigure's eyes and willed himself to change tactics.  "I know you remember what it was like growing up here….what we saw…."

            A murky silence descended upon the room, bringing with it a torrent of tearing memories that reverberated in their minds, bouncing against the paper doors and walls of the room.  Voices of excruciating joy and agony spilled out and echoed in their ears a million times over before either attempted to draw the darkness from the room.

            "She knows then?" Shigure asked, pulling himself up off the floor and brushing the dirt from his slacks.

            "Yes," his cousin said.  The tone of his voice was odd, but Shigure only searched his face for the answer, refusing to press the matter. 

            "You knew—"

            "Yes."

            "And you still asked her."

            "Yes."

            "You must really want this."      

            "Yes." The doctor's voice was barely a whisper.

            Shigure sighed and clapped a hand on Hatori's shoulder.  "Don't worry.  I have a feeling it won't be the same as last time."

            "What are you going to do?" Hatori turned toward him, suspicion lining his face.

            "Now, now, why do you always think I'm up to something?"  Shigure cried, the mask of playful chatter returning.  "You shouldn't be so mean to me.  After all, you two never would have come together if it weren't for me."

            Hatori rolled his eyes, but knew he couldn't disagree.

            "So, am I going to be the best man?" 

            "No."

            "Ah, don't be so insensitive! Why not?"

            "Because Mayuko would kill me."


End file.
